


say my name

by Marmeladeskies



Series: A Series of Random Mighty Nein Moments because these Kids Deserve Happiness and Attention [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fjord is In Love, Fluff, Jester is Adorable, Mentions of sexual activity, at least some sort of relationship, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Fjord likes it when Jester says his name.





	say my name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fluff to make up for yesterday's angst attack. ;)   
Enjoy!
> 
> also, come visit me on tumblr, my blog name is marmeladednd

Fjord likes it when Jester says his name. 

It always sounds so special out of her mouth, the O becoming deeper in her adorable accent. 

He likes it when she’s sleepy, in the morning, right after getting up, and her voice is still a little rough around the edges and quieter than usual- some mornings, it’s the first thing that comes out of her mouth, and those mornings are the best. 

He likes it when she shouts it with joy- when they’re riding, or swimming in the sea, maybe when he’s teased her a little to make her giggle and blush and throw her hair back and roll her eyes at him even though she doesn’t mean it. 

He likes it when it comes out quiet, with no-one else around, sometimes full of worry, hand on his cheeks, his head in her lap as he recovers from an injury, or salt water still on his tongue after a bad dream. It’s insanely private, and sometimes he can barely stand it, but it tugs at something deep in his chest, knowing that she cares so much.

He likes it most when it’s broken and wrecked, the letters falling from lips that are swollen and raw from kissing, breath hitching in her throat, sometimes just a whimper, sometimes almost a shout as her thighs tremble and her body is pressed against his, soft and warm and beautiful.

Fjord likes it when Jester says his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make a writer smile :)


End file.
